Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An amount of data being processed for various reasons continues to increase. For example, social media sites, such as Facebook, may process large amounts of data continuously. As data is processed, large amounts of the data may be cached. In some circumstances, the data may be cached on a storage system that is coupled to a unit processing the data through a network using a client-server relationship. Some existing configurations currently used for caching large amount of data, for data processing and/or for other operation, may not be optimal and may have various flaws.
For example, in some storage systems, the storage systems may rely only on internal memory and are not designed to cache a part of the data on an external disk or computer storage media. As another example, in some storage systems, a single server may handle both read and write requests from clients, which may congest the single server.